1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the cleaning of reservoirs typically swimming pools. In particular this invention relates to a skimmer adapted for use in conjunction with a weir provided in a side wall of a swimming pool.
2. Prior Art
Leaf skimmers for swimming pools exist in a sense already in most pools in the form of a weir in the side wall of the pool, water being drawn from the pool over the weir by the circulating pump. However, these weirs have only limited effect in skimming leaves and other floating debris from the water surface.
South African patent No. 91/4657 described a system intended to enhance this leaf skimming effect: the system was characterised by two features, the water returned to the pool by the circulation pump was directed with a tangential component to the pool side to induce a circulation of the water and a collecting arm or spout was directed outwardly from the weir to gather circulating debris to the weir.
It is an object of this invention to optimise this simple concept.